


Gravity

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gravity

Maria slowly opened her eyes as she tilted her head, glancing to Carol laying against her, she was reluctant to move too much for fear of waking her. Yet couldn’t resist leaning over to peck Carol’s cheek. A lingering smile formed on Carol’s lips as she hummed. “Is that a good morning kiss or some other kind?”

Maria laughed and rolled over, firmly pushing her hips against Carol’s as she lay atop her, slowly pursing her lips as she whispered. “Maybe. It depends on what I get in return.” Carol moved her hands to firmly grasp Maria’s hips as she arched to grind against her. “Trading favours Maria?”

Supressing a moan, Maria nodded as she purred. “Go on, surprise me.”


End file.
